Gingerbread Men
by BethanyDarkRose
Summary: Nothing says Christmas like Damian beating up Santa, Dick singing, Tim yelling, and Jason making sexy gingerbread men. This is just a funny, Christmas/Holiday one-shot.


**AN: This is just a little holiday one-shot of the Batfam. Every year, I make gingerbread with my family and it made me think of how this would go featuring our favorite Batboys. Because come on, everything's better with the Batboys. Anyway, please leave your reviews and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Universe…no matter how much I wish I did.**

The Bat family did not have many traditions but one they _did_ have, was making gingerbread men on December 18th. A week away from Christmas seemed like the perfect time to place this tradition.

It started with Dick Grayson. His first Christmas at the manor had been lonely and depressing due to the loss of his parents and no amount of toys seemed to cheer him up.

So, after buying the young orphan enough toys to fill a bedroom, Bruce took a different approach.

He set up a gingerbread decorating station, in the dining room, and they spent hours decorating dozens of gingerbread men and thus the tradition was born.

The only thing that changed, over the years, were the people decorating.

Now, it was Tim, Jason, Damian, Dick, and Bruce and they _all_ participated.

So, as usual, on the evening of December 18th, they all met in the dining room of the manor.

Dick always showed up with the most excitement, being that Christmas _was_ his favorite holiday.

Normally, everyone in the family would show up that morning, but Dick had some business to take care of beforehand.

So, when the oldest child stepped into the dining room and spotted all of the preparations for gingerbread man making, he let out a squeal of excitement.

At the sound of his son's, high pitched, excitement, Bruce turned around.

Then he let out a laugh.

"You know, it has been fifteen years and you still make the same face." Bruce inquired.

This comment only caused Dick's smile to widen, however, as he responded, "I can't help it…you know why?"

Bruce was about to ask, "Why?" in amusement, when Jason came into the dining room and very abruptly said, "Don't ask him why."

After setting down the treats, Jason got comfortable on a chair, to watch the situation play out.

So, instead of asking why, Bruce gave the former boy wonder a quizzical glance.

"C'mon Bruce, ask me why! Please!"

Taking a chance and giving into his oldest son's desires, Bruce asked the simple question of, "Why?"

The Dark Knight knew he made the wrong decision though, when his second child groaned and his first began to sing, loudly and proudly, "It's the most wonderful time of the year! With the kids jingle belling …"

Then the former acrobat, went on to sing the _entire_ song.

While the Christmas enthusiast was singing, Damian and Tim entered the dining room arguing.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Dick had sung the final line and looked at his father with a smile.

"And that, my dear father, is why Christmas is my favorite holiday."

Bruce just let out another, amused, chuckle and watched Dick take a bow.

Finally, after he was through with his performance, he walked over to his two youngest siblings.

"Timmy, Dami, are you guys excited!?"

The first to respond was the youngest, "No, this is immature and unprofessional. We should be out helping people, not acting childish."

Dick tried to get Damian into the Christmas spirit but the kid was stubborn.

After a while, Tim cut in with, "I wouldn't even try Dick, he doesn't understand Christmas."

Two glares and a growl later, Dick seemed to notice the tension between the two.

"Okay, you two, what happened?"

Dick wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't what Tim said.

"This Demon Spawn tried to kill Santa."

"Explain." Was all the twenty-four-year-old demanded.

"I was just being the great sibling that I am by helping Damian pick out presents for everyone. So, we were walking and I saw this girl from my Business Finance class. I swear, I turned my back for two minutes and guess who goes all serial killer Scrooge?" Tim yelled, gesturing to Damian.

Dick seemed to think this over, for a second, and asked, "So, he attacked Santa?"

That question caused Tim to explode.

"YES! I turned back around because I heard screaming and I see Damian on Santa's back, hitting him with one of those jumbo candy canes."

Hands on his hips, Dick turned to Damian, with a smile on his face, "Damian, why did you attack Santa?"

"Well, I was trying to investigate because I heard a child crying. So, I crawled to the child. She was in front of this line and out of nowhere this woman, in a ridiculous costume, grabbed me. Then she handed me to this fat man and he began interrogating me. He asked me my name, age, and what I wanted for Christmas. I had no choice but to attack, Grayson." Damian declared, explaining his side of the story.

Jason then walked over and spoke up, "Yeah, that's when I showed up, Timmy here was trying to pry the brat off of the old man. I think they called the cops actually…"

Their oldest brother could no longer contain himself. Dick let out a loud and true laugh.

"Dick, this isn't funny!" Tim exclaimed, frustration clear in his voice.

"C'mon Timmy, you can't blame Damian. He thought Santa was evil." Dick defended in amusement.

"Are you kidding? Dick, we are going to be on the news for assaulting Santa!" Tim groaned at the thought.

Jason and Dick just continued to laugh while Tim and Damian stewed.

"Okay, I'm not sure what's going on over here, but it's time to make gingerbread men." Bruce said with a smile.

Dick let out an excited scream as he became situated in his spot next to Jason. Across from them were Damian and Tim and at the head of the table sat Bruce.

Once everyone was seated, Dick reached for a gingerbread cookie and the red icing with a crazed smile.

Jason seemed to pause for a second and then a mischievous grin covered his face, as he grabbed the knives.

Tim reached for the white with a grin and Bruce reached for the yellow.

Meanwhile, Damian sat there, looking confused.

After a few minutes, Damian was still sitting there, making no move to begin and Tim had noticed.

Jason and Dick were talking back and forth as they worked on their gingerbread men but Bruce was completely focused.

"Damian, you just decorate it, it isn't rocket science."

"I know, you imbecile." He said, defensively.

Again, however, the youngest made no move to start.

"Look Damian, just make it into something you like or don't like. Sometimes Jason makes them into something he doesn't like because 'eating them makes him feel powerful.'" Tim tried to help, rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Something I don't like?" Damian asked and then smiled evilly as he reached for the white.

"What are you making, Jay? It almost looks like…" Dick began.

"Harley Quinn."

A sigh escaped Dick as he looked at his brother and laughed.

The bad ass (Hero? Villain?) was now decorating a gingerbread cookie with his tongue out, wearing a Santa hat.

Eventually, Dick turned his attention to his two other brothers.

"What are you two making?"

Damian looked up and gave Tim an evil grin before saying, "I was told to make something I despise, so I made Drake."

"You, BRAT! I was trying to help you."

Damian just smiled innocently and said, "I was just following your instructions, Drake."

Tim was fuming at Damian and disregarded his, half finished, Albert Einstein to start a new cookie.

"Fine, then I'm making the thing I hate most…YOU!"

Damian laughed an evil cackle as both him and Tim got to work.

"Why can't you guys do something nice, like me, I'm making Santa."

A chorus of answers followed Dick's statement.

"I hate Santa, Grayson."

"No way, I am making this brat!"

"I'm making Harley 'cause she's hot."

Dick couldn't help but let out a laugh at Jason's comment.

Another hour of decorating went by before everyone was done.

"Okay, I'll go first! I made Santa and Superman!" Dick exclaimed, holding up his two cookies. Bruce immediately glared at Dick with slight amusement.

They both laughed after a few seconds of glaring.

Bruce went next and revealed his two ordinary gingerbread men.

After him was Jason.

"Okay, so I spent practically all of my time making Harley, as you can see." He said showing the group his masterpiece.

The gingerbread cookie had been carved into Harley's shape and was decorated with extreme precision.

"Anyway, so after Harley, I was out of time. So, I just kind of made this…" Jason explained as he held up a gingerbread man piled with icing and candy.

Everyone laughed and next was Tim.

"Well, I made Albert Einstein and then I decided I would make something I hate… Damian. So here he is." Tim smiled as he held up a demon looking gingerbread man.

Damian quickly started after Tim and held up a ninja. He then held up a gingerbread man that had X's for eyes and proclaimed that it was Tim.

The two brothers continued to glare as everyone gathered their gingerbread men and headed to the movie room.

The last part of their tradition was everyone gathering together to watch Christmas movies.

So, the family cuddled up on the couch, with their cookies, and turned on The Grinch.

Because families don't always need to talk to tell one another that they love each other.

Sometimes, they just need gingerbread cookies and a good movie.

 **AN: Sorry for the crap ending. I needed to get this one out so I could start Chapter 3 to another one of my stories. So, tell me what you think! I am sorry for any OOCness but it worked for my story. Anyway, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays. If you would like a Batfam one-shot for new year's, let me know. Also sorry if it's rushed or if there are any errors. I'm exhausted.**

 **Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! Please Review!**


End file.
